


Adding You to My Collection

by SIX_Calavera (sicdog)



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Curious Korvax, F/M, Horny/Nervous OC, Human Anomaly, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, mean flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicdog/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: She easily survived a black hole but this Korvax is making her knees weak..He's a researcher unit and although he finds this Anomaly to be simple..he's still rather intrigued by the way she's eying him.
Relationships: Korvax (No Man's Sky)/Original Female Human Character(s), Korvax/Player, Korvax/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The anomaly is sneaking nearly on her tippy toes, worried still about her impression on the aliens that litter the ever expanding galaxy. 

But this system seems calmer than the others she's visited, and this space station seems welcoming enough. Idle chatter echoes throughout the hanger bay, and even though it's alien chatter...it still has a comforting sense of civilization and socializing. 

Walking up the ramp to the shops and trade stations on the upper platform, she steels herself for the usual odd glances, and probing questions from alien lifeforms.

After a few moments of nervous scanning, she spots a Korvax idling on a data pad not too far away, and summons the courage to approach him. 

Korvax tend to be more straight forward than the other races, they ask an occasional question but for the most part they don't pry or judge too harshly, that is unless you come off as unscholarly. That's when they have more than enough to say. But for some reason they still feel approachable, perhaps it's because they tend to resemble computers from the old world? Before the universe was an endless expanse to trek through. 

Their bodies are rigid, their ever scanning eyes make the lone anomaly feel comforted, like a doctor listening to her heart beat. Someone else is in control, they know better, she need only sit back and let them lead the way. Other races, organic ones, can be unpredictable and emotional. 

This one is tall with broad shoulders, their clothing is mostly puffed ortho fabric and straps. He has the uniform of a scientist, even if his personal style comes off a bit aggressive....not much metal or armor, but a lot of black color. 

With Korvax an Anomaly knows where she lies, either useful, or useless. Today she feels confident, having stumbled upon ancient history from a long forgotten alien relic, she figures it will make a worthy offering for once. Perhaps this Korvax will even look at her while talking to her. 

She walks up to him and attempts a greeting in his own tongue, "He- hello?" 

The Korvax doesn't immediately look at her, instead tilting his head towards her slightly. The sound of her voice cutting through his intense scrutiny of his data pad, but not important enough to merit his full attention. 

She swallows nervously, putting on a brave face, "Could you tell me what system I'm in?" 

This frustrates the Korvax, how could a space farer not possibly know what system they're in? His internal debate of whether or not he should berate this anomaly starts and ends in a matter of seconds, unfathomable technology running probability routines in a single blink of her eye. 

He decides to snap his data pad away and turn to look at her. The overbearing gaze of the Korvax's digital face is scanning her biology. He...doesn't seem to have any previous records of anything similar to this life from...very strange....

She draws a sharp breath, the full attention of a Korvax isn't something regularly given, and she's not sure if she can even handle it....

Meanwhile her eyes trace a swerving line of his tight waist and broad shoulders, eventually settling on the cold, calculating face of the Korvax before her.  
This one is formidable....

The Korvax begins to say something to her in a language she can't comprehend, he seems irritated, hands up and his head shaking feverishly, like a concerned mother might do to a child that stayed out too late, incredulous at her stupidity. 

The Korvax soon notices the blank expression on this anomaly's face, and she hears a whirring from within the Korvax, akin to what could be a sigh as his shoulders slump.

The Korvax suddenly takes her hands in his, a tight grip as he pulls her closer. She gasps at his sudden aggression, worried that she finally violated a boundary somehow. A slight involuntary blush wafts over her cheeks, as she's pulled by this strong Korvax.

He thrusts the data pad into her hands, the screen littered with Korvax words she might learn, the blue light illuminating her flushed face. The Korvax then moves beside her, looming over her shoulder as he roughly jabs at a name. 

That must be the system the anomaly has found herself in. Before she can mutter thanks the Korvax grips the data pad and thrusts it closer to her face, pointing at the Korvax words on the screen. 

"You need to learn how to ask for what you want." He says, this time in a language she understands. 

Her eyes go wide, blush deepening all the more for being embarrassed by a Korvax yet again. Nervously chewing her bottom lip, her eyes rake over his body once more before mumbling out an apology in broken Korvax, "You're right." She finishes in her own language. 

The Korvax sighs again, but this anomaly is acting strange, stranger than most aliens he comes across. He starts another scan of her out of curiosity, but this time it's much more intrusive as a visible wall of the Korvax's scan washes over her body.  
Leaving her terrified face in the wake of his scan he continues down her body. 

Increased heart rate and body temperature, brain waves suggesting the release of several different hormones, even a release of pheromones....  
If the Korvax had brows, they would be severely knitted together in confusion.  
This state wasn't one he typically observed in creatures who were in active conversations with him, and was usually observed in lower lifeforms as he studied them in their natural habitats.

What purpose could this possibly serve? To be in such a state near a Korvax, a lifeform who could never pass on it's genes, nor have any interest in a monogamous relationship that would only last at most 300 years...a drop in the bucket of a Korvax's life. 

The anomaly's heart was pounding in her chest, 'Oh god, he knows. This one noticed. Oh what is wrong with me....' her frantic internal monologue raged on as he studied her. The Korvax eventually steps back, no expression for her to go off of and only serving to make her all the more nervous. 

In one last act of harsh discipline he grips her fingers and datapad in a firm unyielding hand, stabbing the words on screen once more, "Learn." He says emphatic, before walking away, leaving his data pad in her possession. 

She watches him walk away for a moment, his tall frame shrinking in the distance, "Well, they aren't known for good conversation but...he was rougher than most..." biting her lip she rubs her wrist where he grabbed her so forcefully. 

Shaking away the impolite thoughts she forces her gaze back down to the data pad, it wasn't bad advice to be fair....

She reads a few words as she makes her way back to her ship, jumping up into the cockpit, tossing the data pad onto the dash as she prepares to reenter the vacuum of space. She flips on various switches and checks the ship's guidance systems.

Suddenly there's a knocking on her windshield that makes her jump. She catches a small shout in her throat as she turns towards the sound, it's the overbearing Korvax she spoke to....

She opens up the windshield, it hisses as it releases and lifts above her head, exposing the cockpit to the recycled air of the space station once again. She clears her throat nervously as the Korvax climbs a couple more footholds and leans casually against her ship. 

Chin tucked toward her chest, and concern in her eyes, she braces herself for more harsh korvax words. 

She flinches slightly as he lazily holds out his hand, her eyes follow his arm down to find a small chip delicately held between his middle and ring finger. 

"You want me to take this?" She asked in his language, silently praying he'd answer. 

With another metallic sigh and a tired roll of his head the Korvax nodded in affirmation. 

She smiled nervously, the expression fading in and out between smile and nervous frown as she took the chip from between his fingers. 

He leaned toward her, his interface only a few inches away from her face. He didn't seem to notice how tense she was in the slightest, or if he did, he had zero interest in making her feel comfortable. 

He pointed at a slot hidden among the complicated ship controls. Following his directions she places the small chip into the slot, and to her left materialized a hologram of a ship not her own. It looked much smaller, a ship for a trader or researcher. 

"Is that your-" she turned to ask another question but the Korvax had hopped down already, she leaned out her cockpit only to watch him walking away towards the ship that she had seen as a hologram....

"Thanks for the help." She mumbled, annoyed but admittedly intrigued by the abrasive Korvax. 

But it seemed to be goodbye for now, she pushed the launch thrusters forward and made her way to the most habitable planet in this system. 

It's been about a few months and the Anomaly is far more acquainted with the millions of different customs and rich cultures that fill the infinite universe. Finally feeling more at home on a planet she discovered and cultivated, she managed to find time to study new alien languages as much as she could, practicing with those who were willing to lend her a few minutes. Luckily many alien races took pity upon this lone anomaly, and some even became her friends. 

Meanwhile her quaint home was growing steadily, and today she was busy in her greenhouse cultivating many plants and fungi for sustenance and research, spritzing them lovingly with a water dispenser. 

In the middle of examining some browning leaves a rap comes at the door of her greenhouse. 

She jumps slightly, "A visitor?" She mumbles, turning to check her security systems and it seems that a ship has indeed landed on her planet, a ship that she vaguely recognizes.

With eyebrows furrowed and the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach she hurriedly sets down the water dispenser and goes to open the door. 

There's an intimidating silhouette standing on the other side of the fogged glass of the green house, opening the door reveals the clear visage of that same tall and brooding Korvax that she met on the space station. 

For some reason she feels as if she's been caught sleeping in the back of the class as all the Korvax words she'd learned are suddenly missing.

She only manages to blurt out a stunned basic tongued, "You again?" She blinks. 

The Korvax throws his head to the side, surprised by her tone, "Excuse me?" He questions. 

His voice isn't something distant and otherworldly anymore, she can understand him, the cadences in his words, the distaste on his figurative tongue. As well as the deep resonance of his Korvax voice, a voice that comes from all throughout him, rather than a single set of lips on his face. 

His voice is crisp and close in her ears now, although it's only his language she understands now, the entire situation feels much more intimate.

"Sorry, I am just surprised to see you again." She backtracks in Korvax. 

The broad shouldered AI crosses his arms with a self satisfied sway of his shoulders, "So you followed my advice. Good. Do you understand me now?" 

She simply nodded her head, patiently waiting for his next words. 

"And you don't have that stupid look on your face anymore. I'm happy for you." He chides as he shifts on his feet, "Well aren't you going to invite me in? Or is your kind inhospitable as well as benighted...?" His flashing face of a circular graphic shifting slightly is the only indication that if he could....he would be wearing a smirk at this moment. 

The Anomaly shoots him a restrained scowl, before sighing and leading the way towards the main house with a wave of her hand.


	2. CH. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone familiar knocks on the anomaly's door.

She supposed she owed him thanks, he did supply her with a good bit of information stored within his data pad, and never even asked for anything in return.   
It's true that he was rude but perhaps in her nervous state she needed a strong hand, someone to leave no room for questions.   
After all, there is a reason she tended to slink towards Korvax when she needed help. 

Walking through the doors she makes herself small as he walks ahead, she motions for him to make himself at home. The Korvax takes a seat at a finely crafted metal table at the center of the room. 

"Would...you like something to drink? Tea?" She offers hesitantly. Do Korvax drink or eat? She was ashamed that she didn't actually know, but figured it would be polite to ask. 

"Tea is fine, thank you." He replies. 

She gapes at him for a moment, before shrugging and starting a brew. 

She leaves the water to heat up and shuffles toward the table to take a seat across from the dark and mysterious Korvax, feeling nervous and flushed once again.   
"I never learned your name, or properly thanked you for your help." She starts, playing with her fingers in a fidgety fashion. 

"I am Casil, field researcher. And you never told me yours either." He stated matter of factly, unyielding stare waiting expectantly. 

"I don't actually remember my name...but most beings call me an Anomaly so, I tend to introduce myself as such." She smiles nervously, flashing her teeth at him for no more than a second before returning to nervously rubbing her knuckles. 

"I see. Very strange. Well I must say your Korvax is coming along just fine. It's much less taxing to talk to you this way." He states, bringing his arms up to rest stop the table, fingers entwining, as if he's studying her every move and expecting much from her next. 

She watches Casil's hands, the authority and strength in them and they clenched together, her knees rubbing together, "Well...lucky for me you spoke some basic." She chuckles nervously, trying her best to quell her excitement. 

He studied her for a moment more, before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "Yes, lucky for you indeed. I speak some, yes, but basic is not a language I enjoy. Korvax is far more efficient." He rolls his head in distaste, shifting from shoulder to shoulder as if he had popped a sour grape.

She doesn't reply to that, staring instead at his chest, then beyond him, then his face, then her hands....  
Meanwhile he simply sits there, silently observing her, as if daring her to speak. 

Her lips finally quiver into the shape of a few words, "You're not like most Krovax...are you?" 

Casil seems to breathe, his chest swelling, "Oh? And what do you mean by that, Anomaly?" He puts a point on saying her name, as if to mock her, she should know best about things that stand out, no? 

"You know what I mean." She shifted uncomfortably, squeezing her hands between legs in an attempt to stop her fidgeting fingers, mentally kicking herself for saying anything at all. 

He leans forward once more, shoulders tense and he braces himself against the table, staring unyieldingly into her, "Anomaly...are you propositioning me?" 

Her eyes grow wide at his daring, breathing in steadily as she straightens in her chair, looking as if she might stand in run, but his gaze holds her there, and she thinks he might destroy her with that look. 

Luckily she is saved by the tea as it starts to whistle loudly and angrily, had she not heard it whistling until now? 

"I- I'll be-" she doesn't even bother finishing the sentence, taking the chance to escape Casil's suffocating presence, if only for a moment. 

He turns to watch her hurry towards the tea, tilting his head back, his body loosening, a touch of smugness running through his circuitry as he feels humored by her reaction. 

She takes a steadying breath, worrying her bottom lip between her lip once again. She pours two cups of tea, buying time by slowly adding sweeteners and herbs. 

Casil watches her and his chest jumps, and his head bounces, it's a scoffing laugh to be sure...or something similar. 

The Anomaly swallows, gripping the two mugs firmly before walking back to the table, setting a piping hot mug down in front of Casil. She snatches her hand away from him as if he might bite. 

"Thank you." He offers without much emotion, his fingers gently curling around the hot mug. Although he's laughing silently at her change in disposition. 

The anomaly notices that he doesn't seem to mind the heat from the cup, she herself carefully sits down and leaves the mug to cool down. 

He mercifully speaks first, "To answer your question- I know I am different, little anomaly. I work in the field as a researcher. I don't spend much time near others. Not even my own kind." Casil brings the hot tea to his face and seems to actually take a sip, the anomaly simply stares at him in confusion, expecting tea to go dripping all over him and the floor.   
Casil continues, unbothered, "This might have made me...a bit prickly. Admittedly. Over the years I've grown accustomed to spending time with more simple creatures." He steeples his stainless fingers together, resting his chin atop his hand, staring at her pointedly and waiting patiently for her response. 

Her feet bounce nervously, and she feels slightly insulted by his tone of voice, the implications in his sentence were quite clear. Casil notices the anger gleaming slightly in her eyes, this only inspires a playful light to gleam on his interface, "They're easy to agitate. Like you...." He pokes. 

She huffs, her cheeks filling with air and words she might shoot back at him, opting instead to exhale and shoot a glare at another corner of the room. 

Casil takes another sip of tea, he seems to be perfectly in his element. While she can never find the right words and feels slightly attacked...

It seems he is done filling the silence for her and after a few moments of watching him arrogantly drink tea, she finally summons up some more courage, "You don't like me, do you? Whatever I did, I'm sorry but- can't you be a little less rude?"

Casil throws a leg over his knee, "Why? You seemed responsive to it before. Even now." He replies calmly, finger slowly tapping the edge of his cup. Calculating and confident. 

She lets out a whimper, she's too slow to keep it from escaping her throat, "What?" 

"I must say, this is a whole new level of involvement on my part. Field research never tends to be quite this fun. But then again, I've never met an intelligent life form that wasn't able to control themselves. You seem very attuned to your baser instincts." Casil purrs. She swallows hard, thighs clenching at his berating tone.  
Casil continues, "I find that intriguing. And if I'm to be...intelligent about this, if I'm looking for a specific reaction, I should look at the evidence and do what works. Don't you agree?"

Her brows are tense with worry, eyes wide and scanning a face that gives her no hint toward his intentions, "So you did notice...." She replied fearfully and incredibly embarrassed. 

"It doesn't take a Korvax mind to notice that." He replies in a self righteous tone, "Like I said, I've studied creatures a long time, I knew what you were doing. Your flushed face, your eyes tracing my body. Even the chemicals in your brain, I know them well." Casil pauses, his hand lifting the mug once again but hesitating to take a sip, as if struggling to find the words, "But for such a force to overcome you...to feel this way while you were speaking with me...." The mug finally makes it to his face and he drinks, with a soft thud he sets his cup down, "I couldn't let that go. I had to make sure it wasn't something else. That it really was me at the center of such a reaction."

Her fidgeting is increasing now, dying for a break in this line of thought, she blurts out, "Ho- how are you drinking that?"

Casil tilts his head bemusedly, he brings the mug up to her eye level, showing that he has a finger tucked into the liquid of the cup. Pointing his thumb at her he reveals an opening where liquid was being siphoned through. He was simply bringing it to his face to seem more organic, so as not to make her feel uncomfortable...

"Tell me, was it crucial to your species to behave so... lasciviously...?" Casil takes another sip of tea, still bothering to bring it to where a mouth would be. He speaks as though this is still a meaningless casual conversation...as innocuous as discussing the weather. "Even now, I can see you're uncomfortable. Excited." He finishes. 

His probing words only serve to excite her more, he makes her feel embarrassed, ashamed, but oh how he also twists her insides with his tone of voice. Like he wants to lecture her, or experiment further....she stares at him silently, waiting for his next affront. Breath heaving, and hands tugging at the collar of a shirt that feels too tight. 

His gaze seems to travel down her body, not so objectively watching her writhe and squirm in her seat. He says he's intrigued, as if she's only another animal to study, but it would be a lie to say he wasn't enjoying watching her wriggle. 

"Do you want to try then?" He offers, fingers tracing the handle on his cup, the gesture seeming much more suggestive now. 

She finally speaks again after an eternity of silence from her, "Try what?" She forces from her dry throat. 

Casil chuckles, shaking his head at her obtuseness, "Having sex with me." He puts forth without a spare thought or second guess, "Of course. Was I not being obvious?" 

She hears a smile in his voice, even without the visual aid. 

"I know you want to. But of course, if you would still prefer not to, I will leave right now." Casil reassures. Suddenly he inclines his head toward her mug, his fist softly thudding onto the kitchen table in disappointment, "Oh but you haven't touched your tea even once. Am I really so frightening?" 

His tone is touched with worry, but something about it doesn't seem genuine....

She pipes up pushing the mug away from her, "Quite the opposite, Casil."   
He bristles at her pronunciation of his name, it's not bad, but far from perfect, and yet why is it so endearing?

She continues, "You are...magnetic. If I may..." Casil deflates at that, but she smiles at her own wit, "And I suppose it's a little off-putting. You make me feel as if I've been caught in a lie..."

"You are really something strange, something new...and this may be the infinite cosmos we're talking about but- something new is still something quite alluring." Casil straightens against his chair, trying to hold onto his air of authority, "Especially for me."

"Casil, yes." She mutters breathlessly, fingers playing with the hem of her clothing, tracing lightly against her collarbone, "I do want- I want to have sex with you." She moans inwardly, bringing her hand up to muffle herself, impatiently chewing on a knuckle, "I must admit I was...thinking of it when I first met you." 

He shakes his head, "Simple life-form...I know. I did tell you it wasn't something you hid particularly well." Casil shifts away from the table, his legs now facing to the side, "I'm afraid you will have to lead, come here. What would you do first?" 

She swallows, still doe-eyed but slowly gets up, her fingers gently tracing the table as she walks toward Casil. Her head swimming with thoughts of discovering what pleasures he might be able to provide. 

She clenches her eyes for a second, wondering if perhaps this is all space madness and Casil isn't currently inviting her for an experiment involving sexual deviance....

Standing before him, she can't resist wanting to take a seat on his lap, her thighs slide easily over his. Casil's hands glide up her soft flesh to guide her to her seat.   
She takes her seat on him, immediately having the most difficult time keeping her vocals down to a minimum. 

"Why do you do that?" Casil interrupts her. 

"Do what?" She replies, her pupils dilated, not really concentrating on anything else other than the need growing between her legs. 

"You want to cry out but you stifle yourself. Why?" He asks again, more firmly this time, silently demanding she pay attention to him. 

"I'm...I'm just embarrassed. I'm enjoying this too much..." she offers guiltily, shifting on Casil's lap, the friction overcoming her and causing yet another stifled moan. 

Casil's hands snake up her hips, and slowly caress her back, "Is it wrong to enjoy this? You have nothing to gain from our coupling, neither do I...nothing but the pleasure. If you deny it, then what's the point of being so lewd towards me?" 

Casil has a way of dripping what sounds like poison into your conscience, but his words are so disarming. She wants to give in more than anything. 

"S- so you're enjoying this too?" She asks, sounding almost innocent.

"Oh yes. I'm enjoying this very much." Casil replies, his hands exploring the malleable flesh of her hips, causing her to buck against him with a needy whine. Casil cocks his head to the side, "Was that not obvious?" He asks again. 

She laughs to herself, there's not much that's obvious about this Korvax. Maybe just that he's an arrogant jerk.   
"You're right." She replies. 

"Good." Casil whispers, pulling her close..."Now what would you do next, anomaly..." 

"I would kiss you." She leans forward, her breath quivering slightly, "Here." She tenderly kisses Casil's neck. Casil cranes his neck to invite her to kiss more, a whirring from within him sounds like sigh or a gasp, his hands tightening around her waist.  
She shifts to kiss his interface, "And here..." She whispers, planting soft kisses where his face would be. 

Casil leans into her lips, a bright dusting of lights on his face from where her kiss is, he feels warmth from her lips and a simmering electricity between them, "I've never felt such a sensation...."

"Can you feel me?" She asks him genuinely. 

"Yes. I do." Casil's hands climb up her sides, teasingly stopping just below her breasts as his thumbs caress her, absentmindedly rubbing small circles, "I can feel your heat, your softness, I can feel your own frustration within me...I- simply don't know what to do about it..." Casil admits, the facade of the arrogant, all-knowing Korvax dropping for a fleeting moment. 

"Well what are your thoughts on my actions so far, professor?" She jokes, sliding up and down his lap once more. 

"I feel frustration, a pull I can't pacify. I enjoy witnessing it in you, but in me, it's a bit concerning..." He replies, fingers squeezing gently at her, relishing her softness against his hard frame. 

She laughs at this, "Now you know how I felt." 

Casil cranes his neck to look up at her face, appreciating the view of her body, "I don't regret teasing you. If anything this makes me want to do it more, knowing that I can make you feel this." He flirted, bobbing his knee making her bounce slightly. 

"I don't mind it, if I'm honest." She smiles coquettishly, "The frustration can be quite fun." 

"Oh, whoever designed you got it right. If they wanted to tempt me, they succeeded." Casil reaches up to trace the outline of her jaw, "Anyone else showing interest in me, I might never give them the time of day. But you didn't give me a choice, what with your drooling all over me." He chuckled. 

Her face twisted into a pout, a fist futilely punching at his chest, "Shut up! Well someone forgot tact when they created Korvax!" 

Casil laughed at her pouting face, poking her nose with a playful finger, "My little Anomaly, if not for my lack of tact, you might never have enjoyed someone like me, like this." She stared at him tiredly, but his knee bounced her once more and she fell against his chest, "Now, show me how one might quell such needy frustration."

His words dripped 'come-hither.' and she couldn't resist it, biting her lip anxiously as she took his hand from her waist, "Here..." She gasps, moving his sleek fingers to the crux between her legs. 

His fingers applied the slightest pressure on her clit, somehow finding it instantly, "Here?" He breathed. 

She gasped, "Yes! Yes there! Slowly..." 

Casil took his smooth and dexterous fingers, rubbing her most sensitive part gently through her clothing, moving his hand from her clit to her opening, applying light pressure, and then pressing Ever so slightly his fingers found their way back to her clit. 

"Yes, oh that's good..." She moaned, shocked at his dexterous hands, and essentially riding his fingers.

Lost in the sensations she barely hears his voice in his head, "Your...body is hot...and my fingers glisten..." She can hear an almost innocent and genuine fascination in his voice as he stares down at his very intimate exploration of her body. 

She moans, struggling to reply, "My body is very much enjoying your attention. That's why...." 

"Is it now..." He hums, nodding his head in understanding, "Noted, more reactions to strive for and coax." 

She huffs, too much clothing is in the way, "Let me take this off." She starts, moving away from him. His body leans into hers as if not wanting to lose her warmth and her fingers reluctantly slip away from his. 

She slips off her space farming clothing, revealing very light and basic underwear. Casil takes all of this in, the curves of her body, the muscles working beneath her skin. 

'What a lovely creature...' he thinks. 

She leans against the table, prompting Casil to stand up with her. Unsure of what position to take now he follows her gentle pulls and pushes until eventually he's situated between her legs, hands resting firmly on the table to either side of her hips. 

"You're big for a Korvax..." She whispers, dripping lust. 

Casil bumps his head gently against hers, like a cat searching for attention, "I know. It takes a sturdy body to study these worlds." 

She lifts a teasing brow at that, meeting his eyeline, "So you can take some abuse can you? So can I." 

He cocks his head at that, aroused and there's a click somewhere inside Casil and a feverish humming of machinery before he responds, "You may have primitive instincts but you know how to elevate them, I'll give you that." 

"You talk about me as if I'm barely evolved," she scoffs, squeezing his hips with her thighs, his fists clench as he's brought in closer, "I'm no Korvax but I'm not stupid. We're not as different as you think, we've both seen as much."

He presses his hips tighter against hers, causing her to chew her lip to stifle a whimper. He continues "Contrary to my assumptions, yes...you may be right. Something about making you squirm... it's quite fun." The humor and suggestion in his voice makes her skin bristle. 

She walks her fingers up his solid chest before tracing a finger along his jawline, "Let us continue this road to discoveries then..."

Without needing more encouragement Casil's hand finds its way back to her sex, now only a thin piece of fabric keeping him from having his cool metal on her skin.   
His fingers tease the hem of her underwear, near her opening, they tug gently, exposing her slightly. His fingers glide through the slickness of her excitement. 

She moans loudly, relishing the touch but Casil stiffens at the sensation, her arousal now something he can feel, and it makes him eager for more, "H-ah- oh-" he puffs, the new sights and sensations seemingly shocking his senses. 

Casil probes her opening with a single finger, relishing her wetness, simultaneously running analytics in the background but she doesn't need to know that...

The woman before him is currently whining and moaning without any more regard for decency, gripping his broad shoulders tightly, shifting as subtly as she can to try and slide those smooth fingers into herself. 

Call eventually relents and buries his fingers in her. She moans loudly as she feels that delightful fullness and pressure against the walls of her vagina. The slight stretch as she accommodates his pleasurable fingers. She wants him to stretch her more, she wonders what other built in equipment he might have, other than that horribly indiscreet scanner. 

His fingers learn the inside of her, what they need to touch, and when to curl , "Do you approve, pet?" Casil teases. 

Her thighs are clenching around his waist, wanting to bring him in deeper, "Yes, you're amazing. I knew you would be. Don't stop, faster. Fuck....yes....Casil...." 

Casil's machinery hums approvingly, "I like that. When you call my name." 

"Casil...don't stop...I'm going to....oh fuck..." She cries out as call works her closer to climax with his dexterous fingers, her toes curling. 

Casil adds a third finger, filling her up more, and picking up speed; he coaxes her closer and closer to orgasm, he leans back from her, wanting to watch her every twitch and expression as he brings her pleasure. 

She lays down against the table, unable to hold herself up without clinging to Casil, the small of her back barely making contact as she writhes and bucks against his fingers. Calling out his name between moans and pleas. 

Casil presses his hand down on the lower part of her stomach, driving her gspot harder against his own finger, also an attempt at holding her still. 

She cries out in what sounds like pain, her body suddenly going stiff, but her face is full of relief and pleasure. Small muscle spasms wrack her body as she comes down from an orgasm. 

Casil leans down to meet her face, nuzzling her with his smooth face. She doesn't feel lips kissing her, instead a gentle warmth emanating from him onto her sweating skin. 

"Are you well, Anomaly?" Casil examines her, some worry in his voice as he continues to pet and nuzzle the tired anomaly. 

She finally lets out a deep sigh, wrapping her arms around Casil and planting kisses on his smooth face, "I'm quite well. That was amazing...thank you." 

Casil takes to her kisses like a puppy, pressing his face against her, seeking more. Eventually she relents and lets him go. "That sounded painful." He continues, his voice cool and collected, despite the intimacy between the two. 

"In a way it does. It can be painful to be so needy. But you made me cum rather quickly, I knew all my impolite thoughts weren't unfounded..." She smirked. 

"I'd like to do that for you again." Casil responds, "I need to witness it a few more times before I fully understand it." 

"Casil..." Drunk on her orgasm it takes every ounce of strength and sanity in her body not to fall in love with Casil and his plan, "....I'd love to continue helping you..." She mutters. 

Her hands rub his crotch to find it smooth, "Do you...have something that could help with our little experiment?" 

"Well...I never thought it could actually be used for...this..." Casil responds, his shoulders are drawn inward and he's looking surprisingly shy,

But the anomaly perks up at this, her eyes glistening with mischief, "You....have something down there?" 

Casil casts a sidelong glance at her, "Yes. Why are you surprised?" 

She wraps her arms around him, bringing him back into a comfortable embrace, "Well you don't reproduce like my kind does...why-"

Before she can finish her question, Casil lights up and falls into an explanation, "Our appearance helps us find acceptance in galactic society. Otherwise what would be the point of having a bipedal body. Genitals help us assimilate, so if the need arises we can simulate most functions. We're approachable, don't you agree?" He finished with a knowing tone in his voice. 

An interesting discovery for the anomaly this time, "Well, what luck..." She grinned. 

"But-" he shifted uncomfortably, her arms holding him trapped, "This is...a unique situation. Not one in mind when we were created...at least I highly doubt it..." 

She placed encouraging kisses on Casils face, caressing the mess of cables that peek out from behind his head,"Well I for one want to find out." 

Casil nods, the only thing betraying his stoic demeanor are his eager hands, "Very well." He replies, unbuckling his pants he finds himself growing in excitement once again. He pulls his clothing down slightly around his hips, a very familiar looking appendage reveals itself from a hidden compartment between his legs. 

It looks a wonderful size, silicone but firm, and ridged. A toy you could spend hours playing with....

Casil looks at her expectantly, nervous and exposed but eager to see what happens next, she takes a soft hand and wraps it around his appendage. 

Casil's joints seem to lock up at that, he feels as though he's paralyzed, but her warm hands feel so good around him, "I've never- been touched there before...it's...." His breath hitches before he can continue. Her hand squeezing gently and slowly pumping him. His hands fall back onto the table, on either side of her. His hips trying out the unfamiliar movement of thrusting into her hand. 

"I- I-" casil can't seem to form even a simple sentence, it's almost unnerving to see him devoid of any cutting gibes. He only offers strangled moans and grunts as he takes in the feeling. 

"Do you like this?" She asks cautiously, hoping he was enjoying himself, still pumping him slowly. 

"Mph- Yes." Casil replies plainly, fingers clawing at the metal table, shoulders quivering at the sensation of pleasure.   
He'd never felt something so powerful, it's like getting a system shock, one you don't want to end. One you would be fine dying to.

Casil, overwhelmed by his lovers soft attentions forces himself to remember what it felt like to have his fingers inside her, "I want- I want to have sex with you...in another way." He begs. 

She bites her lip, breasts heaving with an excited gulp of air, eyes gleaming as she catches onto what Casil means, "Yes, yes please, I want that too." She hurriedly spits out. 

Casil is nervous, afraid, not something he thought he could experience. He may be shocked and confused by the new sensations but he's desperate for more. To experience his new friend like a true organic being...

She takes her hand off him for a moment, letting him settle back between her legs. Casil pulls her underwear off her this time before angling himself at her opening, making sure to focus on her face before entering her. Her hair sticks to her face, lip caught between her teeth, hooded eyes staring up at him in a silent plea to continue, those eyes are powerful, he feels the urge to comply.

The head of his cock teases her opening, causing her to groan impatiently, "Casil...." She whines. 

This reawakens something in him. The part of him that enjoys watching her suffer for her pleasure. 

"Yes, pet." Casil teases. 

"Please..." She begs, pulling at Casil's hips. 

"Begging? For me? How fascinating...." He continues, showing no empathy for her situation. Patiently coaxing as many lusty whines as he can from her. 

"I need you to fuck me, you jerk." She shoots back. 

Casil chuckles, "You need me?" He pulls her close, head of his cock still probing her entrance but never burying fully inside of her, "Of course you do, my pet. That much is painfully obvious." He whispers against her trembling skin. Before finally plunging that delicious appendage into her wet and waiting pussy. 

Slowly at first he starts to thrust against her, "Hmm- ah-" Casil's choked moans caught in his throat as the experience overwhelms him. His shoulders tremble at the sensation of her warm inviting insides tightening around him, unable to keep up the arrogant demeanor. 

"I feel you...so close, so soft...mph-" he moans, stunned by the sensations in his lower body. 

He keeps lovingly thrusting into her, taking his time to relish every tiny sensation, every rib of his appendage massage her insides, driving her mad while he patiently fucks her.   
He reaches so deeply into her, hitting all the right places, but she wishes he'd be a little tougher, that his grip on her would tighten. 

Her arms clutch around his neck, pulling him closer she breathes hotly against him, moaning and whimpering softly and she tries to subtly buck faster against his hips.

Casil hisses, moaning as his hands clutch at her back, his head rolling into the crook of her neck, "What- what are you doing. Oh fff- I feel like my core is swelling with energy..." 

"Do you like this? Want more?" She moans. 

"I see what you're doing, but I am nowhere near finished with you." Casil takes her hands from around his shoulders, pinning them behind her head, holding her arms she's effectively restrained as if she were tied to the ceiling. His arms don't budge one bit, even with her half-hearted struggles. 

She's barely sitting on the table at this point as he continues thrusting up into her, the unique shape of his cock like an internal massage of her sex. 

Methodically and painstakingly thrusting into her, he has her in the perfect position to watch her every expression. Her every frustrated grimace, ever pleasure filled moan, her straining muscles as he fills her completely. 

Once again a wall of light is running over her, she blushes deeply with slight fear in her eyes "Oh no, don't do that again...please.." she begs, her face grimacing and looking away as the wall of the scan passes by her face and down her chest, scanning every goosebump and blood vessel strained from increased excitement. 

He finally let's her go, as he can tell her shoulders are starting to get sore, she sighs relieved, rolling her shoulders. 

"I hate it when you do that." She pouts at him, wrapping her arms around him for stability as he continues to fuck her. 

"I know." He purrs against her ears, pressing into her slightly before picking her up effortlessly. 

She squeaks in surprise as Casil lifts her with a single arm, bouncing her up and down on his appendage, sinking deeper and deeper into her at this angle. 

"Oh fuck- Casil- ah-" she panted, feeling closer now to another orgasm she gripped Casil's shoulders. Silently urging him to go faster. 

Casil finally picked up the pace, chasing down a feeling similar to a heat coil melt down within him.

"Ha.....ah-" He felt her insides convulse around him, tightening on him to the point where he could no longer control himself. He stiffened as she orgasmed while clinging onto him. 

"Hkk-" Casil buzzed, his cock releasing a harmless but thick and hot substance into her as his body seemed to sigh against hers, sated, "ah...." 

"Oh my- yes!" She cried, her tired body finally clinging groggily onto Casil's cool body, her hair sticking to her damp forehead. 

After a few moments of being locked in Casil's embrace, she gains her breath, "you can put me down now Casil. You were amazing..."

"A part of me would keep you like this forever." Casil responded cooly. 

Her eyes widened and her skin bristled at that idea, it was ridiculous but would she say no to it if he asked? She was worried she wouldn't ..

Casil, noticing her body tensing, chuckled slightly, "Of course I know that's impractical." He gently let her down, and she planted a loving kiss on his face plate. 

She went to move away but Casil's hands pulled her back, he pressed his face against hers. A warmth emanating from his face to her soft cheek. 

She smiled broadly at that, "You're not all surly and blunt, are you? You're quite cute...." She shot Casil a toothy grin, satisfied to have finally cracked his hard exterior.

"I'd only show such a side to you. If you'll let me stick around?" Casil asked, his head cocking to the side in a coquettish manner, his shoulders rising slightly in an attempt to seem smaller. 

"Are you feeling shy now?" She smiled. 

"I don't exactly do this very often. But if I can keep a specimen, well, I'd like to." He teased. 

She tossed him his trousers, throwing her hip out and resting a fist on it, "Will you keep referring to me as a specimen?" She challenged him, eyebrows raised. 

Casil caught the pants deftly, "I could refer to you as a pet instead?" He offered genuinely. 

She pouted for a few moments, then blinked flirtatiously at her new companion, "Hmmm, I'll take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm Korvax.

**Author's Note:**

> No man's sky porn coming soon because nothing is sacred and I'm loving the game.


End file.
